Guilty Pleasures
by strbck23
Summary: Mulder and Scully must have spent a lot of time in the car together. Like, a lot a lot a lot. Ever wonder what they talked about? I do...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and the gang have redeemed themselves with the new season, I am happy to say that these two are in the possession of Ten Thirteen. But don't we all like getting off on "borrowing" them for a while? :-)

Rating: This chapter is strong PG-13, weak R. Will be NC-17 later.

Spoilers: Post-all things.

Author's Notes: Back to writing Mulder POV. Flows so much easier!

Feedback: If you're a writer, you understand how important it is. If you are not, I hope you realize how important it is. I never understood until I started writing. On a story I published not even a week ago, There's been 2200 views, with 21 reviews. Ijs. But, anyway, Thanks for reading. Here you go. :)

* * *

It's Thursday and we're playing hooky from work after lunch. There was nothing going on and I couldn't help kissing her after lunch. Now here we are. It's been 6 days since I've been inside her. 6 days. It had been a week before that, that we had our first time. I moan into her mouth now, thinking of the first time she kissed me. Scully, slow and steady. While my heart was racing, having seen the change in her eye, in the way she looked at me. Now I run my hand up her smooth thigh, up under the skirt bunched up at her hips, tugging at her panties. We've been making out on her couch, and I want to touch her. She lifts her hips beneath me.

My phone rings in my pocket. We both groan at the sound, but I don't stop. She lowers her hips, not letting me to pull off her panties. "Ahh, come on, Scully." I whine.

"It could be important."

I kiss her once more. "There could be nothing more important, right now, than you…Panting your hot breath in my ear as I screw your brains out." I smile when my phone quits ringing, kissing my way down her neck, my hand pushing up past her skirt to cup her breast through her shirt, settling on that since she won't raise her hips.

"Mmm, Mulder. Answer it," she says when my phone starts to ring again.

"Shit!" I mumble against her neck while reaching in my pocket and pulling out my phone. "Yeah?!" I snap into the phone.

"Agent Mulder, where are you? My secretary says you are not in your office and I need to see you and Agent Scully in mine, ASAP." Skinner.

I sink against her, shaking my head. "Sir-"

"Get here as soon as you can, Mulder." He hangs up.

"Skinner? What does he want?" she asks.

"For us to hurry…" I move my hands to her panties again, desperately wanting to tear them off of her.

"Mulder-" she says as her phone starts to ring.

"No, no, no. Damn it." I slump over her, mumbling against her neck, laying light kisses between her ear and collar bone. "Give me 10 minutes, Scully, please?"

"Later, Mulder." She is pushing up on my shoulders, rolling out from underneath me. She reaches down and picks up her suit jacket off of the floor. She digs her phone out of the pocket and answers the call. I'm pouting on the other end of the couch.

"Scully…yes sir…yes sir." She begins straightening out her clothes and hair as she talks. "Ok, I will be there soon." She hangs up. "Let's go, Mulder."

"Wait, just 5 minutes?" I grab her hand. "4?" I'm desperate.

She gives me half a smile, "One good thing about you, Mulder, is you need more time than that."

She's standing up but I'm pulling on her hand, trying to pull her back down. "Not this time, please? I'll make it worth your while…"

She actually giggles. Scully just giggled. "Later, Mulder. Let's go." She pries her hand from mine, puts on her jacket and walks to the bathroom, still straightening her hair on the way. I sulk on her couch while she gets ready, and soon we are out the door.

xxxxx

A few hours later, I'm giving her a ride back home. We had ridden in to the office together. We are scheduled on a 9 AM flight. That means we have to be there by 7. Scully likes to be there early, even though I always tell her that it is pointless to be there so early. But, that is my Scully. And since we drive one car to cut cost on parking, I had to be there early too.

When I park in front of her building, I take her hand and kiss it. "Please, let me come inside?" I wiggle my eyebrows at the double meaning.

After our first time, she had drawn her line in the sand. Absolutely no physical contact at work. Positively no getting busy on assignment. I thought I could maybe get away with it tonight, but slouch my shoulders and groan as she begins her argument against it, taking her hand from mine. "We have an early morning, Mulder. We need to prepare for this assignment. Go home and get ready."

"You're kidding me, Scully. Come on."

She smirks, "Sorry, no."

"You do realize this is going to make this a very difficult case for me?" I'm squinting at her, waiting for her to say 'had you big time.'

She only smirks once more and gets out of the car, turning around and ducking to look back inside with her hand on the door. "Pick me up at 6:15." She closes the door and walks into her building. God damn it.

xxxxx

I've been sitting in this stupid chair for over 3 hours. Scully had to be here at a stupid early hour, and now, our stupid flight is delayed. Scully is sitting next to me with her legs crossed toward me, wearing that shirt I told her I like, even wearing a skirt. Evil. She is reading the stupid case file. Two sets of killings, three victims each time. Not even an X-File, but it was high profile. The victims' eyes were removed and Skinner wanted us on it. I'm continuously hitting my finger and thumb, back and forth on the stupid little armrest, staring at her leg. My drumming fingers get louder when I look at her skirt, at her thigh under her skirt…"Stop it, Mulder."

"Scully," I lean in and whisper into her hair. "Let's go to the bathroom."

She laughs softly and moves away from my ear, turning the page to continue reading a police report. "Mulder…go for a walk or something."

I lean back and mumble, "A walk isn't going to help and you know it. You're killing me."

"Sorry…here." She hands me another case file. "Figure this out. The sooner we solve it. The sooner we'll be home."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and the gang have redeemed themselves with the new season, I am happy to say that these two are in the possession of Ten Thirteen. But don't we all like getting off on "borrowing" them for a while? :-)

Rating: This chapter is...PG. Will be NC-17 later.

Spoilers: Post-all things.

Author's Notes: Back to writing Mulder POV. Flows so much easier!

Feedback: If you're a writer, you understand how important it is. If you are not, I hope you realize how important it is. I never understood until I started writing. On a story I published not even a week ago, There's been 2200 views, with 21 reviews. Ijs. But, anyway, Thanks for reading. Here you go. :)

* * *

I want to give a shout out to 3 friends I've made here recently. Thank you to Jennifer, Stephanie, and Jaime for reviews, encouragement, input and just plain geeking out with me. *air hearts*

* * *

We are in the car, finally. The fog didn't lift enough for planes to take off until almost 11 this morning, and we didn't take off for another hour after that. After a 5 hour connecting flight, with another delay in Atlanta, and a DMV sized line at the rental car counter, it is almost 6. It is actually almost 7 back home, but we are in Houston.

"Mulder, I'm hungry." Oh, no.

"Let's do a drive thru. Scully. Please."

"You know I hate eating in the car."

"We need to get to Uvalde. We have a four and a half hour drive ahead." We had to land in Houston, because the earliest flights to San Antonio and Austin were not early enough for Skinner. He couldn't have known the delays we would encounter, but I was cursing him for them regardless.

"Mulder…" Her tone matches the irritation in my own voice. "We aren't meeting local law enforcement until 8AM. And they've discovered that the killings happened on full moons. We have time to stop for dinner."

It would almost be worth it if she would actually eat when we stopped, rather than eating like a bird. I sigh, very audibly. "Fine. Where would you like to eat?"

xxxxx

After eating at the first restaurant we came across, and stopping for something to drink and a bag of seeds, we are on the road. I am tense and, for lack of a better word, cranky for the first few hours. Not even the sight of the beautiful Texas wildflowers, Bluebonnets and Indian Paintbrushes, which I had just learned about from a diagram next to our table, helped. Scully was impressed though, pointing out big patches of blue and red along the interstate until the sun went down. All I could think about was screwing her until she came, hearing those new sounds coming out of her mouth, seeing faces I'd never seen her make.

I turn up the radio, searching for something, anything to listen to. I put it on scan, then hit the button hard to turn it off when the only thing getting any reception is Spanish stations. There are a lot of Spanish stations in Texas. I couldn't even get any Country right now.

"You ok, Mulder?" She has the smallest hint of a smile in her voice, but looks at me innocently. I see her in the glow of lights from the dash. I look back at the road.

"Yeah." I say around the seed I'm working on in my mouth. "I'm having the best day of my life. Whored out by the Bureau to look at a case that's not even an X-File, my actual job. Delayed at every turn. And you..." I glance at her again when I've separated that seed from its shell, and am removing it from between my teeth with my fingers. The small squint of her eyes, the tightness of her mouth, tells me to watch myself. "Sorry, Scully." I sigh as I toss it out the window, put another one in my mouth.

She gives me one nod, leaning back in her seat a little. "Need me to drive?"  
"No," I say, sticking my fingers out the window, letting the wind take another shell from them.

She opens the case file and turns on the small light above her, studying the pictures again.

When I feel my eyes start to get heavy, I scan the radio again. I am hoping to pick up a station as we get nearer to San Antonio. Luckily, I pick up something with at least an English speaking commercial. I settle on that, will settle on whatever it is.

The DJ comes back on a few minutes later, announcing 101.3, San Antonio's only Oldies station. I nod and flick another shell out the window. I'm getting another seed out the bag and glance at the radio when the DJ announces that this is a Surfin' Safari weekend, they'll be playing blocks of The Beach Boys all weekend. I'm smiling a little against my fingers as I work on a seed, waiting for him to play the first song as he gives some "little known facts" about the band.  
Finally, "I Get Around." I glance at Scully. When I'm sure she's engrossed in the case file, I turn up the radio a bit. I am smiling a bit more, silently singing along. This song, The Beach Boys in general are some of the only happy moments I possess of my childhood. My mother would put them on while she did housekeeping, Samantha and I using mops and brooms as microphone stands and guitars. I'm drumming my fingers against the wheel along with the clapping in the song, stroking an air guitar at my right side. By the time my favorite Beach Boys song is over, I'm in a much better mood. **I see my sister, begging Mom to put on her song now. Mom removes her dish gloves, going to the record player and changing the album. She pats Samantha on the head as she returns to what she was doing. Samantha is dancing as the music begins, twirling around.**

I am surprised, but then again not at all as I hear "California Girls" begin to play. **I see Samantha's toothy smile, her hair flying all directions as she starts to jump around when the music picks up. Her singing is terrible.** It's always been a little easier to think of her when I hear The Beach Boys, but this is the first time I've really thought of such memories since I learned of her fate. The tests after she was taken, but then saved by the Walk-Ins. **Samantha runs up to me towards the end of the song and grabs both of my hands, hopping side to side, wanting me to do the same. She sings, "I wish they all could be California Girls!"**

I am smiling against the backs of my first two fingers as the music fades and the DJ introduces the last song of the block. Kokomo was released well after Samantha was taken. In my late 20s, actually. I have no special memories about the song, I just like it. I'm tapping my fingers against my lip, silently starting to mouth 'Aruba...' when I feel Scully's eyes on me. She's holding her lips together, trying not to smile or give herself away. As soon as I catch her watching me, though, her face breaks into her toothy grin, as wide as I've ever seen it. "Do you LIKE The Beach Boys, Mulder?" Her tone raises as she speaks a couple of times, as if she's holding in peals of laughter.

I give her my best attempt at deadpan, but her smile is contagious. I never realized how imperfectly beautiful her teeth were up there. "I think they're ok."

One goofy laugh escapes her lungs and she covers her mouth with her hand, trying to hold it in. "'Ok?' Mulder? You were really in to that music. I mean, there's Elvis, and I can give you that. But, The Beach Boys? Wow, Mulder." She manages to contain another giggle.

"FINE, Scully." Dramatic, but exaggerated tone. "I LIKE The Beach Boys." She lets out another high pitched, yet stifled giggle, looking straight ahead. "It's a guilty pleasure, I admit." She has turned her face away from me, her hand blocking me from seeing her mouth, eyes closed. She holds in one more giggle. "I'm glad you find that so amusing. So tell me, Agent Dana Scully, what is your musical guilty pleasure."

She straightens up her back, fixing her hair a bit. She manages to lose most of the smile on her face, shaking her head subtly. "I don't have one." She's reopened the case file on her lap. I reach over and close it before grabbing it and tossing it on the back seat. "Mulder!"

"You had your laugh, now tell me yours."

"Ahem...oh, I don't know." She reaches up and clicks off the light above her head.

"Fine," I say, digging another seed out of the bag and pushing it between my lips, sounding disinterested.

She runs her hands down her thighs, straightening her skirt a bit. She pushes the fuller side of her hair back from her face before smoothing her skirt once more and crossing her arms and legs. "Wham!, Mulder. I like Wham!"

On the first inhale of laughter, I breathe the seed into my throat and the shell goes flying out of my mouth onto the steering wheel when I cough. I am covering my mouth and coughing through my laughter. Scully hands me a bottle of water, clearing her throat. I manage to get a few gulps and wash the seed down. I wipe my lip and look at her. "George Michael, Scully, really?"

She's tapping her fingers, resting her arm up on the edge of the window next to her, looking straight ahead. "I like his solo work too, yeah."

I hand her the water again before I pick that shell off of the steering wheel and flick it out the window. "Wow, Scully." I laugh once more, quietly.

We sit in silence for a while, she is pretty motionless and I'm smiling to myself and eating my seeds. I see a good place to stop, fill up the car and use the restroom so I pull over.

When we are waking back out to the car, I stop her before she's about to open her door and get in. Her back is almost against the back passenger door, I lean in to talk to her. "Hey, Scully, I'm pretty tired tonight. I worry that I might sleep in tomorrow morning for our meeting with the local cops. Will you make sure and 'wake me up before you go-go?'" I snap my fingers a few times and barely make it through my sentence without laughing.

She glares at me a moment, her face blank before reaching in front of her, under my jacket to dig in her nails and pinch the skin above my ribs. I laugh and yell "ow!" all at once, reaching out and grabbing her by the wrist as I pull away.  
She's gleaming, a little proud of herself. "Uh huh?"

I smirk at her and open the passenger door for her to climb in. "I thought there would be 'absolutely no physical contact,' Scully?" She glares at me with the smallest hint of a smirk on her lips as she gets in the car. I'm just grinning like an idiot as I remove the gas nozzle from the car and replacing the gas cap.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and the gang have redeemed themselves with the new season, I am happy to say that these two are in the possession of Ten Thirteen. But don't we all like getting off on "borrowing" them for a while? :-)

Rating: This chapter is...PG. Will be NC-17 later.

Spoilers: Post-all things.

Author's Notes: Back to writing Mulder POV. Flows so much easier!

Feedback: If you're a writer, you understand how important it is. If you are not, I hope you realize how important it is. I never understood until I started writing. On a story I published not even a week ago, There's been 2200 views, with 21 reviews. Ijs. But, anyway, Thanks for reading. Here you go. :)

* * *

A few minutes later, we are back on the road. I'm opening up a fresh bag of seeds, we have about 2 hours left to drive.

After a few more minutes, I'm bored again. "Scully, we really don't know each other that well, if you think about it. Things like…what is your favorite food? I don't even know."

She looks at me a moment before settling on, "Salad, you know that." She folds her hands, resting them on top of her crossed legs.

"No, not what you eat every day. Your guilty pleasure."

"Mmm." She nods, understanding. "Cheesecake."

"Cheesecake? Huh..." Not what I would have guessed.

"A good, thick cheesecake. Not New York style. And plain, unadulterated by chocolate or strawberries." She's gazing out the front windshield at the road ahead of us.

Suddenly cheesecake doesn't sound nearly as boring anymore. In fact she makes it sound downright sinful. I clear my throat. "Ok..." I clear it again.

"And you, Mulder?"

I take another few moments to clear my thoughts, pushing away visions of her pleasure. "Me? I don't know, Scully, do men really have guilty pleasure foods? I want it, I eat it."

"Ok, your favorite dessert?"

"Birthday cake."

"Birthday cake?"

"You heard me, birthday cake. Rather, birthday cake icing. Butter cream, not that whipped crap everyone uses these days."

"Is that why you pop in to all the secretaries' birthday parties?" Skeptical Scully.

"It is." I laugh at the look on her face, "I am serious."

Her face softens, she wasn't serious of course. "It's pure sugar."

"It's a mouthful of utter, unadulterated happiness. Don't look so surprised, I have fleeting moments of happiness." I'm having one right now, actually, as her face softens into another smile. I hold her eyes a moment, sure I'm smiling a little myself, before looking at the road again. "Cinematic, guilty pleasure...and go." I point at her before digging for another seed.

"Hm...I...No. It's your turn to go first."

"I wasn't aware we were taking turns."

"If you want me to answer that, Mulder, we are taking turns."

"Ok..." I tap my fingers on the steering wheel a few times and look around, as if anyone could hear me. "Grease."

"Grease?"

I laugh. "Is there an echo in here, Scully? Yes, 'Grease is the word.'"

"Mulder..." It takes her a few seconds, then her face splits into another toothy grin. "Mulder...?"

"Go ahead and laugh. Yes, I love that movie. I was 16 when it came out and Olivia Newton-John was a babe."

"Yes, I bet you fell hard at the end."

"No, Scully, it wasn't like that." At her doubtful look, I pause, then explain further. "You seem to think I've had a type...until...now, correct?" One subtle nod. "When I was 16, believe it or not, I wasn't very popular. My mom pushed me out the door one day, wanting me out of the house for...I shudder to think what, now. Besides baseball, I didn't participate in much of anything. And while I wasn't beat up much, I was pretty much invisible to other kids at school. I was ok with that, most of the time. Anyway, one day, she told me to get my nose out of that book and go do something with my friends. Not HAVING any friends, I just went for a walk, deciding to go to the library and look through the latest National Geographics. I was walking past the movie theater when I saw the poster for Grease, you know the one. I had heard people at school buzzing about it, but wasn't even sure what it was about. Well, of course I must have thought Olivia Newton-John looked pretty, but I distinctly remember thinking John Travolta looked pretty cool." I stop for a moment to glance at her.

"Of course." I match her smile.

"So I bought a ticket. I was in love, as in love as a socially awkward 16 year old kid can be, with Sandy from the start. She was pure, 'too pure to be Pink,' and so different from any girl I'd ever met. I really felt like I'd been born two decades too late, that a sweet high school girl like that could only be found in the 50s, like in the movie. I saw the movie 6 times at theater in the following month. I made friends with an equally awkward red headed kid named Frankie after seeing him there to watch the movie, also more than once. We both liked Elvis, we both wanted to be a T-Bird, and were both desperately in love with Sandy. BEFORE her transformation. I mean, of course she looked great at the end, but she wouldn't have captured me like she did earlier in the movie..." I glance at her again, aware of the fact I've been rambling.

"That is very surprising, coming from you. 16 years old, falling for petite 'Sandra Dee.'"

I glance at Scully once more, trying to read her vague expression. I crunch down on a seed. "What?"

She smirks and shakes her head once, a familiar look on her face once more. "I just can't believe you can still surprise me, Mulder."

"All of the off the wall, crackpot theories I come up with, this is what surprises you?"

"That's exactly it. That was a very normal story coming from you."

"Your turn."

She exhales, loudly, looking down and covering her face. "I can't tell you this," she says, her voice muffled by her hands.

"You, Scully, of all people, admitted to enjoying Wham! I'm not sure you could surprise me any more than that."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

I laugh and pull one of her hands away from her face, my fingers lingering on hers a bit longer than I meant them to. But she didn't pull away, either. I clear my throat, thinking about how soon we can get home. "Is it Beaches? If it's Beaches, I'll kick you out of this car right now."

"No..."

"Pretty Woman?"

"Mulder, please. That's a fairy tale."

"Not like any fairy tale I ever saw." I lean closer to her, talking low. "I need to talk to your mother?" I smile when she laughs. "But, a man could PLAUSIBLY fall in love with a hooker. What? Don't look at me like that, I'm not saying I know that first hand." I shake my head dramatically. "Anyway, give it up. What's your movie?"

She takes a deep breath before saying, "Ghostbusters" and looking out the window.  
I am looking back and forth, back and forth, between the road and her profile for so long, she must think that I didn't hear her. She looks at me with a question in her eyes.

"You're serious?" She rolls her eyes, and I know she is. "Scully..." I recall hearing the same tone in my voice when she once suggested spontaneous human combustion, smiling like a dumbass.

"It's funny!"

"Oh, yeah, it's funny. You know what else, Scully? It has ghosts in it. Real live ghosts."

"No, NOT real live ghosts, Mulder because it's a movie. A very funny movie." I'm chuckling at her, low in my throat. "You know what else? Dr. Venkman is very funny and handsome. He and Dana have a very witty banter." I shoot her a mock wounded look, wit is my thing. "Actually, the last time I watched it was during my illness, looking for something to cheer me up. I hadn't watched in years before that. But I was surprised to learn that Dr. Venkman very much reminded me of you."

"I, uh…should I be flattered?"

She smirks again, "Yes, Mulder."

"Wait, you don't own that movie. I've looked at your movies, you don't own Ghostbusters."

"Of course I don't. It's a guilty pleasure. I don't want that in my permanent collection. I rent it now and again…You don't own Grease."

I smile at her. "Yes I do. It's in a blank VHS tape box, labeled UFO sightings." I smile more at her laughter. "I've never told anyone that."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Chris Carter and the gang have redeemed themselves with the new season, I am happy to say that these two are in the possession of Ten Thirteen. But don't we all like getting off on "borrowing" them for a while? :-)

Rating: NC-17. "Grownups" only.

Spoilers: Post-all things.

Author's Notes: I somehow managed to write about half of this after last night's episode 'Home Again.' How? I don't know. Chris Carter, Glenn Morgan, Mulder and Scully ripped my heart out like that effing trash monster was tearing off people's arms.

I worry about them being a little out of character in this chapter, but I went for it. Take it or leave it, I had fun writing it either way.

Feedback: If you're a writer, you understand how important it is. If you are not, I hope you realize how important it is. I never understood until I started writing. On a story I published not even a week ago, There's been 2200 views, with 21 reviews. Ijs. But, anyway, Thanks for reading. Here you go. :)

* * *

We are in silence again for the next few miles. I've been actually, surprisingly, enjoying our conversation. "You know how Frankie and I used to get to know girls, Scully?" I explain further after she looks at me. "I'm just…trying to get to know you better"

"Ok, I'll bite."

"Not too hard…" I smirk at the 'annoyed ' look on her face. "Anyway, Frankie and I somehow managed to pull ourselves up from the very bottom rung of the social ladder by the time we graduated. We made it out to a few parties. We used to play that game 'I never.' A big group of us sitting around. Have you ever played?"

"You want to play 'I never?' As in, 'Never have I ever kissed someone?' Mulder?"

"Well, I imagine we can play it a little more grown up than that. Hold up five fingers. Put one down every time you have done something I haven't." I put up my right hand between us, myself. "I'll do the same. Well, there's no alcohol here. Whoever gets down to no fingers first…will make up for it when we get back home." She hasn't put up her hand yet. "Come on…Scully…" I'm smiling at her. "I'll even let you go first."

"Three fingers." I nod, only holding up 3 fingers now. She lets out a breath slowly, then raises her hand, 3 fingers up. "Fine…I have one. Never have I ever, before 5 minutes ago, played this game."

"C'mon, Scully, you can't put time limits on it!"

"Yes I can, I just did." She raises an eyebrow, daring me to challenge her again, her lips barely curved into a smile.

"Fine…" I put down one finger. "Never have I ever, since we've been partners, smoked a cigarette." She squints her eyes at me, hard, for a long moment before huffing and putting one finger down. "You're the one who wanted to put a time limit on it, and relax. I know you were under the forces of a cosmic planetary alignment. Yes, I smelled it on you when you were griping me out about driving all the time." She is still squinting at me, and I grin. "Your turn."

She thinks for a few moments about this one. "Never have I ever…been in love." I start to object, knowing surely she has been. "With a woman."

I look at her for a moment, studying the impassive look on her face. I look back at the road. "Well, Scully, I have to ask if you mean before or after I met you?" Her eyes widen and I can tell she meant before. She wasn't asking me THAT, of course she wasn't. Yet, I had to specify. I just smirk, nothing I can do about it now. It's the truth. In the past, of course I've loved women. But I've been coming to realize as of late, being 'in love' is a completely different feeling. I put one more finger down. I try to think of one to lighten the mood. I smile and touch her arm with my remaining index finger when I come up with a question, smiling. "Never have I ever danced, by myself, in the car to Wham! In the last 5 years."

"Damn it, Mulder!" She laughs and swats away my hand from her arm. She drops another finger, down to the last one herself. But she's grinning again. "Never. Have I ever. Had sex in a car."

"Ahh, Scully." I drop that last finger, holding my hand in a fist between us, my jaw clenching. Trying to push away the images in my mind. I stare ahead and reach for a seed, crunching the hell out of it with my teeth. I can't even look at her, I've already become a little stiff from the mental images.

"Mulder…" I flick the shell out the window, glance at her still holding up one finger as I go for another seed, watching the road again. "Want to make it even?"

My hand tightens on the steering wheel. "That's not nice, Scully. You already won." I lick my lips, talking to myself. 'Eyes ahead, Mulder. Just don't look at her and she'll be back to her professional self in a minute.' But then I see her, out of the corner of my eye, inch up her skirt. I see her slide off her shoes, move her hands up her thigh a little, then start pushing down a thigh high. What is she doing? God damn it, she's wearing thigh highs. I inhale a sharp breath, my eyes getting heavy for a much different reason than highway hypnosis. I'm actually wondering if I've entered into one of my porn like dreams.

"Think you can find a place?" She gets that left thigh high off and puts it in one of her heels. I stare down at her leg, forgetting I'm driving for just a moment when I glance up at her lips, giving me a hot, pouty look I've never been lucky enough to receive before this moment.

"I used to have a radar for 'places.' Found them in England, all over the place."

She makes a face. "Come on, Mulder. Is that who you're really thinking of right now?"

"No, you have my full attention." So much so, that I have to adjust myself in my seat, my pants are getting pretty tight. She smiles and moves her hand to her right leg. I take a good look around. We are on the very outskirts of west San Antonio civilization-she hooks her thumbs around her other thigh high-I can exit here and go-pushes it past her knee-left, go left-running her fingers down her calf-run the stop sign-sliding it off her foot and putting it in her other heel.

I'm speeding a little down a two lane Texas farm road, looking around for a driveway, or anything. There are random little country houses set back off of the road, I'm thinking maybe I've lost my radar until I see trees up ahead on the left. There aren't many trees around here, It's pretty rocky earth. But there are some trees surrounding a group of small houses and mobile homes. The trees continue on past the group of homes just a little way and there is something almost resembling a driveway on the left. It used to lead to a house or something up in there that's been abandoned. The trees are overgrown and concealing the driveway. An old rusty mailbox is nearly lying on the ground. I slam on the brakes at the same time I grab on to her shoulder to keep her from flying forward too much, Good God she's unbuttoning her shirt. I turn into the driveway, turn off the headlights, turn on the dome light. She's unbuckled her seatbelt and gets on her knees in her seat, scooting towards me. I've often cursed the gas mileage on these things, but today I praise the Bureau for renting out these full size sedans. Especially today as I raise up the little armrest down between us on the front seat. I undo my own seat belt, raise the steering wheel and turn in my seat. She's made it over to me and I reach out and grab both sides of her waist and pull her down towards me. I've managed to get my back against the door somehow, behind me. My feet are somewhat in the middle of the front floorboard. Her lips meet mine and I moan, my hands move up to her sides, holding her on both sides of her rib cage. She rests her elbows on my chest, her fingers curling around my neck. I stretch my back out, trying to stretch my legs out more. She loses her leverage and falls into me, her chest pressing against mine as she wraps her arms around my neck. Our tongues meet and my right hand reaches around to the small of her back, holding her to me. "Scully, are you sure? We're on assignment." 'Shut up, Mulder!' I yell to myself.

"Not quite yet," her tone warns me not to try to talk her out of it too much. My left hand moves up her neck, tangling up into her hair to hold her mouth to mine. With cramped movements, my right hand slides down her back, feeling her gun under her suit jacket. I reach under her jacket, pulling off her holster and tossing her gun to the seat behind her. I raise my head to kiss her lips again, hearing her moan as I move both of my hands up to the collar of her jacket, trying to push it off. We both jump, then laugh, when my elbow bumps the steering wheel, sounding the horn.

I finish removing her jacket before asking, "Back seat?"

"Yeah." She pushes off of me and turns, sliding over the top of the front seat. I watch her ass as she slides over, running my hand down her calf before she turns over and pulls her legs into the back seat. I turn to get out of the car, but she reaches over and grabs my tie, pulling me over the front seat the same way she went. It's a little more awkward for me, and we're both laughing by the time we make it to the back seat. She laying across it and me with one knee on the seat and one foot on the floorboard, laying over her. She pulls me, again by my tie, into another kiss. I move down to my elbows over her, my hand brushing against that file I had thrown back here earlier. I grab it and scoot it off to the floorboard. With my right hand, while still kissing her, I am scooting my jacket off of the seat from where I had lain it when we got in the car. Once it's crumpled on the floorboard, I return to her with all of my attention. I start unbuttoning her shirt from where she left off, about halfway. She reaches behind me and removes my gun, setting it on the passenger floor board next to her. She lays back and looks at me with her arms somewhat raised above her head. I'm looking down at her, taking in her panting, swollen lips as I push her shirt open.

I look down at her and take in a deep, shaky breath. Her bra is cream colored, with a strip of black lace running along the top of each cup, a cream colored ribbon matching the fabric of the bra is woven through the lace. "Scully, are you aware that I'm going to imagine you wearing this every day, now?" I can already see myself in Skinner's office, picturing her in this right here.  
I let my eyes tell her how God damn beautiful I think she is, how much I want her, before I kiss her again, my hands going down to her thighs and pushing her skirt up. I reach under her skirt and pull at her panties. I break her kiss and look down her body once more. Her breasts filling that absolutely perfect bra, it's bold but so feminine, like her. Down her flat stomach until I watch myself pulling her panties off. I moan and meet her eyes again when I see the panties match the bra. "And I wasn't even supposed to see these. You're a dirty girl, Agent Scully." She bites her lip and pushes herself up a little to put her back against the door as I hold on to her ankle. I pull one leg out of her panties. "I swear if my phone rings now, I'm shooting it." She laughs softly through her panting. I am about to pull her panties off of her other ankle when I smell her. I am immediately distracted, my hands moving up her legs. I grab her skirt and roughly push it up higher and she lifts herself up onto her hands so I can push the fabric out from under her ass. I look down at her, even in this dim light, seeing how wet she is. I meet her eyes again, licking my lips. I want to taste her so bad but I just don't think that is mechanically possible in this damned car. But I reach between her legs, my finger pushing down between her folds, sucking in a breath when I feel that wetness. I move my index finger slowly down between her lips, pushing at her opening for just a moment before running my finger back up slowly, barely against her clit. She jumps a little, her head falling back. She is still biting her lip as I repeat my movement down to her opening and back up again. My eyes are going back and forth between watching her face and her hand.

I can't take it anymore. I haven't had the chance to taste her yet, and I've been more than obsessing about it. I move my finger to my lips and moan when I get a taste of her, my eyes falling closed. "Jesus, Mulder." I look at her again, wondering if she was bothered by that. She was anything but. I pull her to me with a hand on the back of her neck to kiss me. She guides me with her hands, moving me to sit on the back seat, in the middle. My legs are straddling that annoying little hump in the middle. She is loosening my tie, kissing me deeply, stealing my breath. My hands move up her thighs, squeezing tightly. She is loosening my tie but gets distracted with the battle of our kiss, moving her forearms to my shoulder and raising herself over me. I scratch her thigh by accident on my way to move a hand up into her hair, and she moans with pleasure before I have a chance to worry if I've hurt her. I am pushing her mouth to mine with my hand on the back of her head, my other squeezing her ass. She pulls back enough to begin pulling my tie off, but it's still loose around my neck as she begins unbuttoning my shirt. She spreads it open and runs her hands over my chest, down my abs. Before I know it, she is undoing my belt, my zipper, groping around to grab the belt. She breaks our kiss, moving back, obviously wanting to get my pants down. She raises herself off of me some, and we manage to get my pants and boxers down my thighs. I lean forward and reach around her legs, somehow getting one shoe off. And somehow getting my pants down and off of my right leg. I am about to repeat the process on the left side when she pushes me back against the seat with her hands on my shoulders. "Can't wait," She kisses me again, lowering her hips to mine. I hold myself, find her opening while guiding with my fingers. She begins to take me inside once I've guided myself there.

"FFF-oh-you feel…amazing." I'm immediately breathing twice as hard, she is somehow tighter and so much more warm than I remember. I have my left arm hooked under her arm, pushing down on her shoulder, still holding myself as she lowers on to me. Stopping every inch or two to raise up and push back down. Delicious little whimpers are escaping her lips, her eyes are closed. Her forehead wrinkles in the middle, her mouth falls open, she glances at me through hooded eyes and I squeeze her shoulder, but don't push down too much. She has taken enough of me inside her that I let go of myself and move my right hand up to her neck, into her hair, pulling her head back a little. I stare at her exposed neck and chest, feel myself throbbing inside her. I move my hands to the lapels of her shirt, pushing it down her shoulders. Again I get distracted, having lean forward and suck on the soft fullness of her breast above her bra cup. Holding her to me with my hands on her back. Her own hands are in my hair, trying to take more of me inside her by spreading her legs wider on the seat. However, my knees are already pressing against the back of the front seat, I'm unable to lean back anymore so that she can take more of me. I try to get my feet flat on the floor to get a better angle to push up into her, but that damned hump in the middle is preventing it. I am thinking about turning us over, about trying it that way. She looks at me, whimpering.

"Right there…Mulder…" I feel my eyes widen and my nostrils flare, burning this image into my memory. I push her away from me so she's leaning back some, so the tip of my cock can reach the spot a little better, I hope. Her mouth falls open and her head falls back. She is moving with cramped little movements on me, as I try to assist as much as possible with a hand on her thigh. I move my other hand to her face, my fingers brushing over her cheek, then her lips, down her jaw and neck. I squeeze one of her breasts through her bra, looking at her face. She reaches one hand back to my knee to give herself leverage, thrusting with short little thrusts, tightening around me. Her other hand is on my shoulder, squeezing it through my shirt before she reaches up and snakes her hand into the collar of my half opened shirt and back to my shoulder, needing skin on skin. I look down between us, and though it's very dim in the dome light, I see enough. I try to thrust up more into her at the sight of us joined together, still another couple inches to go. I look up at her, cheeks red, fine sweat forming at certain points on her face and neck.

"God, you are so fuckin' gorgeous, Scully." I was about to apologize for the F word before she started coming around me, loud moans escaping her throat. "This is the hottest moment of my life I swear to God." My jaw is so clenched, I'm not sure if I actually said it out loud. I reach between us and barely stroke her clit with the tip of my finger, sending her into another orgasm as soon as the first one shows signs of receding. I watch her as she rides it out, wanting so badly to thrust up the rest of the way inside and join her.

Finally she leans forward, resting her forehead on mine. My hand is resting on her bunched up skirt at her hips. When she leaned forward, she lifted up on me some and I'm less inside her. I desperately want to push her back down on me, but I shake from my restraint. Finally she calms down enough to raise her hips, lifting herself off of me all the way. Before I can complain too much from the loss, she is guiding me by my shoulders to lay down across the back seat. I am unable to stretch out completely, my head raised against the back door. My legs are bent at the knees. She straddles me and begins taking me inside her again. She is unable to push down on me any farther than before. I try to push her hips down but the seat just isn't wide enough for it. I hear myself growl in frustration. I guide her to lift off of me again and I somehow maneuver both of us. Holding onto her waist, I turn her over on the seat. If asked to repeat that maneuver any other time besides this moment of passion, I'm not sure I could pull it off. I am on my knees between her legs, she is lying back with her shoulders against the door. I slide my hands up her thighs to her knees, pushing her right knee toward the front seat. I pull her hips down toward mine a couple inches and prop my left hand up on the door above her head, she is ALMOST lying flat on her back now. I push my fingers between her lips, making sure she is still ready for me. I begin to slide into her again as she adjusts herself under me, gripping onto the fabric of my shift hanging from my sides. With my left hand still propped up on the door, I run my right leg down her side, down her thigh and her calf. I manage to pull her down onto the seat another inch. My eyes meet her and I moan when I feel her panties still dangling from her ankle. I leave them there, running my hand down to her thigh and try to push her leg into the seat as much as I can. I am still pushing up inside her and shudder when I feel myself go deeper than I've managed to go so far tonight. She reacts also, arching her back. "Mulder…oh my god, you're so hard," she says through clenched teeth, turning her head to the side and arching her back as best she can.

I want to duck down and kiss her desperately, but that's out of the question at this angle. I want to nibble on her ear around that simple, dainty little earring. "Scully…" I can't say much more than that after she adjusts herself one more time, wiggling her hips beneath me. Finally I slide the last inch inside her.

She raises her arms, pushing back against the door as best she can in her cramped position. She looks so small beneath me, and I'm infinitely more turned on at the sight of her in pleasure in this moment. I leave my right arm to hold me up on the door, my left hand moving down to her thigh and giving her one more little adjustment. I cup her through her bra as I pull out and thrust back into her. I push her bra up higher on her chest to cup her breast without the fabric barrier as I thrust again, long and slow. I pinch her nipple softly as I do it again. The look on her face and being all the way inside her has me shaking soon. My arm is also killing me. I'm having to put a lot more leverage on it as I can't spread my knees much at all on this seat. My arm is burning and now I'm having to use both of them to hold myself up. When I thrust this time, with both hands on the door, she whimpers underneath me and arches her back again. I can feel her muscles clenching around me tightly. "There! There! Oh, please, Mulder!"

She's clenching her teeth, her head turned, looking for something to bite onto. I want to be there but I don't dare break this position. I hold my breath and start to thrust into her as best I can, beginning to sweat. I'm concentrating so much on holding myself up, watching her, pushing her leg open for a little more room that by the time she runs her hands up my sides to my back and digs her nails into my skin, my release has snuck up on me. I thrust harder, my arms and legs burning. My right arm almost gives out as she is coming around me, and I quickly move it to the headrest on the back seat. Somehow I move my hand to the back of her right thigh and push it higher. Her muscles squeeze me hard as she is having another orgasm. The last thing I see before I join her is her turned head, her mouth open, the most beautiful orgasm face I've seen in my life. And I've seen a few.

When we are both finished, I am unable to rest over her as I normally would, but I am unable to hold myself up any longer. We're both still on the tail ends of our orgasms though and I don't want to pull out, either. I just raise myself up onto my knees, holding her to me, straightening my back as much as I can. My neck is bent to keep my head off the ceiling of the car. I am still trying to get my eyes to stay open, still in a great deal of pleasure. I rub my forearms, feeling the burning slowly go away. I look at her when I can keep them open for more than three seconds. Her eyes are still closed. "Scully…" I feel a shudder run down my back. "Scully, that was, THE, best car sex I've ever had."

Her eyes remain closed, her head turned to the side. We're still catching our breaths. She arches her back a little and we both moan at the movement. She moves the back of her hand over her closed eyes. "That wasn't a very good idea, Mulder." She's still smiling, despite her words.

"It was a wonderful idea." I move my hands down to her knees, then one hand down to slowly guide myself out of her. God damn I came so hard, so much, I feel it leaking out of her. I don't want to have to explain any stains when we turn this car in. I smirk at the idea, shaking my head, reaching for the front for some napkins she had grabbed when she got a cup of coffee at the start of our trip. I clean her up, then myself before throwing it on the floorboard, giving myself a big reminder to grab that later. Finally I sit down on the seat, moving her legs so I can. Then I pull her over me, to lay across my lap with my arm behind her shoulders. I rest my forehead on hers, my hand on her knee.

Once we have finally, fully come down, she speaks again. "That was a one time deal."

I pull my forehead away from hers, laughing. "You instigated all of this. Don't give me that look! Agent 'I've never had sex in a car.' Scully." She blushes and nuzzles her face into my neck, getting a little cold. I wrap my arms around her tighter, holding her closer. "And, leaving me with the worst case of blue balls in the history of mankind, and maybe alien kind too, the night before we left."

"I had to get ready, and you needed to study the case." She yawns against my neck. "You always check it out the night before."

"It took me ten minutes!"

"Hmm…" She doesn't want to argue about it, and I was only teasing really.

I raise my head away from where it was resting on top of hers, looking down at us. My tie is still hanging loose around my neck, not even under my collar anymore. Sleeves rolled up to my forearms as usual. I've got one shoe on, my pants and boxers still hanging off of my left calf. I look her over, her skirt bunched up almost all the way at her waist. Her bra isn't even on either of her breasts anymore, her shirt hanging open. "That was hot, Scully. You were amazing." I rumble into her ear. She is massaging one of my forearms now, it feels good.

"That what you imagined you'd do to Sandy on a date, as a teenage boy, Mulder?" She's giggling, smiling that toothy smile.

I smirk. "Come on, Scully. We're almost there and we need to get ready for tomorrow. For all we know it could be Zuul removing our victims' eyes." She tries not to laugh.

* * *

Strbck23: *still holding a finger up* "Hey guys, what about me? Never have I ever had car sex! Guys? Helloooo." :-/


End file.
